The present invention relates to a protection shoe for the paw of a dog, particularly formed like a sock and made of a flexible material.
A protection shoe of this kind provides not only a protection of the bandage of a paw (in case of hurts) against wetness and soaking from outside but also a protection of the paw against external influences by chemical substances, sharp objects or the like. For example dogs of the police or customs authorities or dogs of a rescue team are exposed to such high demands.
Such a protection shoe is known of the German DE-U 295 08 928.8. This protection shoe comprises a cotton sock which is immersed into a synthetic solution. Thus created outer skin is absolutely water-proof but not breathable. This has the disadvantage that the sweatiness of the dog cannot get to the outside. In this case, a possible bandage will therefore become wet and the healing process will be prevented or delayed. Another disadvantage to be mentioned is that the outer skin is only flexible but not stretchable. Together with a fixing of the protection shoe by a surrounding strap, this can cause an overstrain especially of the rear tendon of the leg.